


I'm Sorry, John. I'm So Sorry.

by Loriarty



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loriarty/pseuds/Loriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John finds a mysterious Fob Watch that changes everything. </p><p>I based this off this person's tumblr post:  http://moffatno.tumblr.com/post/20785329147/no-im-not-leaving-him-not-again</p><p>I just love it so much that I had to write something for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry, John. I'm So Sorry.

  “Sherlock, what is that?” Those four simple words were what would change everything. It would alter Sherlock’s entire life in a way that he would have never hoped. He raised his head to see a Fob watch in John’s hand. Curious, he stood up and walked over to take it from him. The circular markings on the outside felt so familiar, and yet he could place him. He looked over the entire object, however, something stopped him from opening it. Something deep down inside of him, told him not to open it. His handed the watch back to John. “It is probably just something that Mrs. Hudson found and assumed it to belong to one of us.” He stepped back over to his computer. What were those markings? Why had he seen them before, and why could he not place them? After a moment he stood up once again to walk to his room. “I need to be alone.” He stated as John gave him an odd look. John knew how Sherlock could be, he was thinking, and when Sherlock thought, he preferred to be alone. John placed the watch back down and walked off.  
  
     Days had passed and the watch was no longer mention. Neither of them touched it, they didn’t even so much as look at it. It just remained on the mantle, left to gather dust. Though Sherlock’s mind hadn’t let the idea of the watch rest. It began to consume every thought. Why did it feel so different in his hand? Why could he almost hear sounds coming from it? And most importantly, why were his dreams of fantasy becoming stronger by the day? None of it made sense, and deep down that angered Sherlock. He stormed over to the watch, grabbing it, and turning quickly to leave. He would find out one way of another what made this stupid item so different from anything else. John, who had been working on his blog heard the man storm in and leave. He quickly stood up, throwing his computer into the chair to follow Sherlock. He hadn’t been acting himself recently. Something was bothering Sherlock, and when something bothered Sherlock, it bothered John. He caught up with him as he was trying to hail a taxi. “I’m going with you.” He said with a nod. Sherlock turned his head down at him. “Why?” He asked. John gave him a smile. “Because this is what /we/ do. We do this together.” He nodded. Sherlock turned his head back as a cab stopped in front of him.  
  
      They drove to Sherlock’s one sanctuary aside from his own home, Bart’s. Maybe there was something on the watch, some drug that was causing minor hallucinations. Though, why didn’t it seem of affect John. Sherlock sat on a stool staring over it as John watched him. “Have you opened it?” He asked, casually. Sherlock shook his head. “No, it appears to be stuck.” He lied, not wanting to admit the only reason it remained closed was his own fear. John nodded his head and soon began to look through some of the items in the lab. “Oh, sorry, I didn’t know you were here today.” Came a soft voice from the door as Molly stepped in. “Are you on another case?” She asked walking over to see what Sherlock was examining. Though her heart stopped as she stared down at the watch. “You found it.” She whispered to him. Sherlock’s head snapped towards Molly. “You know what this is?” He held it up to her, though she didn’t take it from him. “Where did it come from?” He demanded. She shook her head. “Sherlock, it is your watch. You’ve had it for years.” He looked back down at it. How could he have owned an item for so long and not remembered it. It made no sense. “This isn’t mine.” He said, staring at it as the noises became louder and louder. “That’s the perception filter. You didn’t want to find it, until you were ready.” She stepped closer to him. “I knew this day was coming soon. You had told me it would, so clever even then.” He closed his eyes as his dreams filled his mind once again. “So clever then?” He repeated as a question, his hand gripping the watch tightly. “You said you would find it when we needed you again. I don’t know how you knew it, but you were right. We need you, we need you more than you could know. It’s who you are, Sherlock.” He opened his eyes once again. “I’m a Time Lord.” He whispered, looking down at the watch. “This is me, and I have to open it to release it.” He stated, more to himself than to anyone. Molly nodded her head. “Yes. And I’m so sorry, but you are going to have to leave this life…. all of it.” Her eyes motioned to John, and Sherlock felt his heart sink. “I can’t do it to him. I can’t leave him again.” He whispered, his throat tightening. As much as he wanted to fight it, he knew Molly was right, he knew that he was right. “I’m sorry John, I’ve failed you again.” He whispered as he pushed to open the small watch.


End file.
